What Do I Do?
by crimsonwingedkitten
Summary: After Ichigo defeats Kisshu in yet another battle, Taruto askes her a few questions, but what happens when he starts to seek help from her? A cute fic about how much battling can hurt a small child, no matter who it is. Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own TMM

What Do I Do?

"Ichigo!"

"Strawberry Ribbon Surprise!"

Kisshu disappeared into Ichigo's attack and back to his hideout.

Ichigo panted like a dog, despite her cat instincts and sat down on a bench in the empty park.

It was close to midnight and Ichigo had been fighting Kisshu for the past three hours, none of the other mews had been able to get there, they were either at a party, with family, going over seas, or looking after their little brothers and sister.

She sighed as the cool breeze wisped by her and through her pink hair.

"Why do you always hurt Kisshu like that?"

Ichigo turned and looked into the yellow-orange eyes of Taruto. "What do you want you little brat?" she asked.

"I just asked you a question." The young alien said flying around to the front of Ichigo, about three feet away.

"Because he's trying to take away the planet."

"Is that all?"

"Basically. Why did you want to know anyways?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. I thought it might have been something to do with hurting the planet." Taruto replied.

"Why do you think that al of us are destroying the planet?" Ichigo asked.

Taruto looked thoughtful and crossed his legs as he hovered. "Well, you have your…um…what are they called, four wheels and,"

"Cars?"

"Yeah them. You have those, and your factories? Yeah, factories. And um…"

"Is that all?" Ichigo asked looking a little bored.

"Point is that you have started to destroy this planet, and it doesn't look like you're stopping any time soon." Taruto replied.

"You do know that not all humans are 'destroying' the planet?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you mean?" Taruto asked.

"The Mews, to us, you are destroying our planet, you're coming in and using your alien monsters to hurt other people, animals and you have pulled many trees from their roots." Ichigo replied. "Plus, there are people out there who are planting trees, saving water, using less electricity, very few people use cars, I walk everywhere unless I'm going somewhere too far to walk." She added.

"So, to us, you're the bad guys, and to you, we're the bad guys?"

"Exactly."

The little aliens shoulders started to shake, a small sob broke through his lips.

"Taruto?"

Taruto lowered to the ground and burst into a fit of tears, he was, of course, trying to hide it.

"Taruto? What's the matter?" Ichigo stood and kneeled next to the brown haired alien.

"Nothing's the matter. Why would you think anything different?" Taruto asked turning from her.

"Taruto, it's ok to cry." Ichigo said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No it's not." He shrugged her hand off. "It shows that I'm weak!" he cried, his tears flowing more freely.

"No. it shows that you have feelings. Why are you crying anyway?"

"There's no reason."

"Taruto. If you have cried, then something must have happened. What is wrong?"

"I…I don't…I don't wanna fight anymore!" Taruto cried out suddenly turning and clinging to Ichigo around the waist.

"Taruto?"

"I hate fighting! I wish it all stopped! I wish we could just get along!" he cried.

"Taruto. We can coexist if you give us a chance and we give you a chance." Ichigo explained, trying to comfort the young alien.

"But Kish and Pai would never let me turn to you." Taruto said.

"If you want to you can. Just think about what you want." Ichigo replied.

"Ok. How will I make friends?"

"You have Pudding, me and the rest of the mews, as well as Shirogane and Akasaka-san." Ichigo replied. "We'll be your friends."

"But, Kish and Pai are my friends too." Taruto said looking down sadly. "I can't betray them, besides, they'll hate me."

"Taruto, if they're your friends then they will understand your choice, if they get angry at you, then they aren't true friends." Ichigo explained standing.

"Where are you going?" Taruto asked standing and hovering.

"I'm going home, it's half past twelve."

"So?"

"I need sleep Tar-Tar."

"Don't call me that!"

"Pudding asked us to."

"Really?" Taruto blushed.

"Yeah. Tar-Tar, you have to remember, you'll always have friends on earth, if you want to come and join us, to fight or just start a life with no fighting, you can come to me, at the café, my house or at…second thought, try the café all the time." Ichigo suggested.

"Why just the café?" Taruto asked.

"If you came to my house or to my school it might give my identity away."

"Oh yeah, no know else knows about you being Mews huh?"

"Yes."

"I'll have to think about it Mew Ichigo."

"In this form I'm just Ichigo." Ichigo corrected.

"Of course. If I need to talk to anyone, I'll come to you from now on." Taruto said.

Ichigo looked up at the stars as Taruto's form pixelated and turned into a soft yellow smoke before disappearing completely. She smiled and turned to go home.

Perhaps they weren't that bad after all…

HOPE YOU LIKE!  
WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP

Hehe

You know I can imitate a fire alarm, sort of, like a WOOOOOOOOOOOOP WOOOOOOP!

Kind of…o.0

ANYWAYS!  
Read and Review

Cheetah Butterfly


End file.
